Lord Sparks & The Marauders
by GoldSpark
Summary: AU. What if a 'Platnumblood' entered, Hogwarts at 6th year? See how one person can affect a whole story... Slash. RL/SB/OC/Unsure, please read and review. If you don't like slash it's not for you. :D
1. Hogwarts & Hormones

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I guess I own the plot, but well I don't get any money. *sigh*.

I'm not J., I'm fairly certain I possess a penis (only fairly) haha, and unfortunately for me I'm as poor as poor can be, no way near a Billionaire! I hope you enjoy. – GS.

A/N The idea came to me and I was shocked to realise I wrote, just over four thousand, five hundred words! I hope you enjoy it. Give it a go, review if you don't mind, even if it's just to tell me I shouldn't be allowed to write, even for fun).

-;

Summer was finally over, most people would be upset about this, but no Sirius Black, Oh no, he had to put up with not only his god awful mother, but the rest of his family too. You see, Sirius Black, is the Black sheep of the family, he holds no interest in 'purity' or 'prestige', and to be honest, he loved to wind up his family, however at the rant that his Mother was delivering to him, on platform 9¾ no less, he might have gone a bit too far.

Lady Black of the Moste noble and ancient house of Black was trying to set her son on the 'right path', but halfway through this muchly needed rant, a boy bumped into her, and Sirius. The offender had brown hair in a medium length that was short enough, but had a sweeping fringe, his shoulders were broad, and he possessed a beard, he was around 5'10'', four inches shorter than her son.

'Sorry madam' the boy muttered seemingly unconcerned.

Walburga Black doesn't like being touched by riffraff! The boy was wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a purple zip through hoody. Typical, a mudblood. With a flick of her wand, she sent a cleaning charm over herself and Sirius.

'You should learn not to even walk near your betters you filthy mudblood! Go back to where you come from, you disgust me!' Lady Black stated, with a look of pure loathing on her face.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he'd have to apologise to the slightly timid looking boy on the train, he pulled his face into a neutral composure, only to have a shock he didn't see coming.

Within a second, the boy had turned, and had his wand out, pointing it at his Mother! He had green eyes, but next to the pupil was a soft yellow ring on each eye, they glowed ominously as he stared at his mother with pure loathing.

'You dare call me a mudblood, Lady Black' the stranger spat with a fierce glare aimed at his mother. 'I'm Lord Sparks! And as you will probably know, you filthy illegitimate wrench, I happen to have the purest bloodline, you filthy hag!' And with that, he sent a stinging hex at his mother.

Walburga wasn't one to take things lying down, but she knew where she was outranked, with a poorly repressed wince, she apparated. Normally Walburga Black would have lashed out, but she was a Pureblood, she knows things herself, for example she has more rights than half-bloods and mudbloods. The Sparks family however, were the oldest ones still in existence, and they had the blood line to envy, often spoken of as platinumbloods! The purest of the pure, she was well aware that to insult a 'platinumbloods' bloodline he would have been well in his rights to have murdered her, right then and there.

Sirius couldn't believe his luck; he got out of the rant! And someone gave his 'mother' a talking down, oh yes he was very happy and it was with a skip in his step he climbed aboard the Hogwarts express, this would be a very good year. Approaching his usual compartment that the marauders claimed ever year he couldn't believe his eyes…

================================================================================;

Lord Sparks sat in a compartment, he was quite excited if he was honest, he'd never been to school before, it was 'beneath' him, to consort with the lesser people of the world or in laymen's terms, everyone. Pulling out his charms book he began to read. The door slid open and a boy entered his own nose in a DADA book, he carelessly through himself down onto the seat opposite, and carried on reading, after looking over the boy who seemed slightly 'ill' looking, and was wearing a well-worn school robe.

'Ahem' he coughed to get the strangers attention.

'Charlus Sparks' he stated with his hand out.

'Remus Lupin' the boy replied shaking his hand, shyly.

'Pleasure, what year are you in Lupin?' He asked.

'Starting my Sixth year' the boy replied with a ghost of a smile on his face, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

'Oh me too'

'Any idea what house you'll be in?' Remus asked.

'I suppose I fit into all of the categories' Charlus shrugged.

'I'm in Gryffindor myself' stated Remus.

'Well if everyone looks like you, I'd very much like to be in Gryffindor myself' Charlus stated with a wink. Remus's eyes bulged and he remained frozen as Charlus grabbed his hand and kissed it. As Charlus was kissing Remus' hand, Sirius sauntered into the compartment….

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, his friend, a fellow marauder was blushing, he's a werewolf, werewolves do not blush! Remus had the dignity to look slightly ashamed and stared out of the window, pretending something had caught his attention.

'Lord Sparks' Nodded Sirius stiffly.

'Please call me Charlus, unless of course, you're like you mother, I mean your mother wouldn't talk to a 'lesser' so after all why should I?' he said rather spitefully, but there did seem to be a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Of course Charlus, I'm nothing like her, although if it pleases one I will of course leave.' Said Sirius through a large grin, whilst performing an elaborate bow. Sirius was surprised when the boy snorted. Charlus returned to his book, he wasn't worried about going to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to be used, befriended – just because of his station in wizarding society. Charlus was so engrossed in his book, he didn't even notice when others came in, nor when they were screaming, shouting, or when the train stopped.

Sirius ended up poking him with his wand, right in the ear. 'Ow' Charlus muttered. Charlus' things were already beside him thanks to one of these boys. He went to thank them but they were gone, collecting his things Charlus left the Hogwarts Express, and proceeded towards the carriages.

'Erm, Sorry pal, but well you've got to go on the boat with the first years' Sirius stated, with a slight smile.

'Oh erm, ok'

'They're over there' Sirius pointed towards a man calling 'first years this way'. With uneven breath Charlus walked over, and climbed into a boat, after leaving his possessions in the designated area. The boat was rickety, even in the shallow entrance of the lake, he climbed in and thought back to the two boys who were in his compartment (there were more, but he didn't introduce himself, he'd have to apologize for that soon), they seemed nice enough, and he only hoped he'd have a friendship like theirs one day, one where you could call each other morons, without it ending in a duel of honour, one where they're with you because they like you, not your prestige or your money.

A lone boy climbed into his boat with a shy smile, he had short black hair, and was tiny, however he had the brilliantly blue eyes. 'Are you a first year too?' the boy all but screamed, he was bouncing in the boat.

'Ye-no I'll be in my sixth year, but this is my first time coming to Hogwarts' Charlus replied.

'Oh, I'm the first of my family to ever come here! I'm a bit scared though, is that going to be a problem?' the boy asked, his blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

'Do you mean you're a Muggleborn?' Charlus asked; the boy nodded. 'Well I don't want to scare you, some people will be prejudiced towards you, but no it won't be a problem, and if anyone makes it so, you come to me. Yeah?'

The boy nodded again. 'Thanks, I'm Max' The boy said through a grin.

'Lor-ahem-sorry, I'm Charlus.' He said smiling kindly.

The little boy named max talked for most of the journey; he only shut up for a split second when he got his first look at Hogwarts. Charlus had to admit, it was a beautiful castle, not the biggest he'd seen, but even from here, he could feel the magic. Charlus helped Max out of the boat, and they began as a group, the long winded trek up to the castle. The buzzing of the first years was so loud Charlus found himself lost in his thought, not paying attention to where they were going, there was a woman in front of them; she was fairly old, and had a tart expression on her face, she seemed to have been talking, hopefully she didn't notice.

Charlus was an enigma to most people, he was an outdoorsy kind of wizard, but he loved to read as well, and even though he had read about the ceiling of the great hall, he still let out a gasp – along with all the first years. The first years and Charlus were huddled in front of a stool, the house tables were full of students, some chatting, others fully interested in the soon-to-be-sorting.

A welcoming speech was said by the headmaster, and then McGonagall approached the stool, placing a tattered hat, and pulling a scroll out of her robes.

'To be in Sixth year; Charlus Sparks, please approach the sorting hat' She spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Murmurs erupted the hall in a wave, funnily enough it was the Slytherin table that burst out in whispers, most are purebloods after all.

Charlus warily approached the stool, the hall was silent; you could have heard a pygmy puff squeak. Sitting on the slightly wonky stool, he placed the hat on his head. Charlus absently thought to himself that first years were lucky they didn't have to see the hall, as they most likely wouldn't be seen.

'Helga Hufflepuff's idea. She didn't want the little ones to be scared' said a strangely deep voice.

Charlus descending from blood of the purest wasn't socked.

'Muggleborns are much more fun to sort' the hat pouted, if hats could pout…..

'Erm ok. Sort me then, please?'

'Hmmm, you're smart, but unfortunately for Ravenclaw, you're a bit hot-headed and prefer practical over theory, and although you have manners, kind, and are loyal, you really aren't hardworking enough for Hufflepuff. Gryffindor…. Mmmm I see, you're definitely brave, and daring enough, very daring indeed, but that daring could easily be cunning…. Slytherin or Gryffindor. In Gryffindor you'd make friends of different backgrounds, but in Slytherin with your blood, you'd be King…. Hmmm, Cunning, but brave.' The hat ended in a ponder.

'To be honest I don't mind what house I'm put into, but I don't want to be in Slytherin, I Don't want to be worshipped for my bloodline, well ok I admit I'd enjoy it a bit.'

'No, you're not ambitious enough for Slytherin, anyone else with blood as pure as yours would definitely make use of it. And you helped Max, earlier on I see' the hat ended.

Suddenly Charlus was nervous. The hat had stopped talking, was this meant to happen? As if to answer Charlus' question the hat roared – 'GRYFFINDOR'. The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as Charlus walked over and sat down. A smile was sent from across the table at him. Charlus sent a small smile back at Remus.

The sorting went on with Charlus paying only half of his attention, until McGonagall called 'Matthews Maximillus'. Charlus watched smiling as Max slowly approached, he was shaking but it was obvious he was carrying on no matter what. The hat was on his head for about two minutes, and then it once again shouted. 'Gryffindor'. Charlus cheered and as Max approached waved him over, he wasn't sure why, god knows that boy could talk, but he liked this little boy, kind of like a little brother.

'Do you have an owl?' Charlus asked.

'Erm, no why?' Max replied

'Well you can borrow my owl Zeus if you want to right to your parents, I know they're muggles, but if you describe the houses, I'm sure they'll understand.' Charlus said with a caring expression on his face.

'Thanks, but my mum and dad are dead, I live with my Nan.'

'Oh, er sorry Max I didn't know, well how about you borrow Zeus and write to your nan then?'

'Thanks' Max said with a sad smile on his face.

Charlus felt awful, he knew what it was like to be an orphan, but he was a Lord, so he was okay really, his parents weren't exactly the 'doting' kind, they were more, you will find an heir, there family will go back at least fifty generations, and that's if you can't do better, sort of thing. They had died just this summer, thankfully it wasn't anything tragic, they had died at the same time, in their bed sleeping, strange though it was – Charlus knew even if his mother could be a bit of a hassle, she was a secret romantic.

Charlus finished his meal in silence.

'First years follow me please' Said a new voice, the girl had red hair, and brilliant green eyes.

Charlus could see that Max was upset, and none of the first years had spoken to him, although they couldn't understand much (Gryffindor boys don't tend to be to tactful with emotions) they could see he was upset, and needed some time. 'Hey max have you got any siblings?' Charlus asked curiously.

'Nope, it's just me and my Nan' the boy replied.

'Well then, you don't know the joys of a piggy back ride then? That won't do, climb up!' Charlus stated in a do-as-i-say-voice. Charlus really felt guilty about this little boy being upset, he had just discovered he was magic, he should be on top of the world!

'er, I can walk Charlus it's fine'. Max replied warily.

'Call me Charlie, Maxxy!' Charlus called back in a fake enthusiastic tone – for the benefit of the sad boy.

'Fine, but only if you call me Max' the boy stated in an extremely serious tone. Charlus stared back astonished this boy was an enigma, where did this serious side come from? Where was that happy chatty boy gone? It appeared that Max was playing around when he let out a small laugh and grinned. Charlus laughed as well, why was he laughing so much? He was Lord Sparks, he wasn't supposed to laugh, often…

'Bend down then' squeaked Max

Charlus obliged and all to soon Max was getting a piggy back ride, from Charlus, all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Max was mainly silent the ride, although he did 'oooooh' and 'ahhhhh' in all the right places; at the moving stairs and portraits. Charlus placed max down outside of the fat lady.

'Wattlebird' said the girl with red hair, perhaps a bit too loudly, although that was probably more for the first years benefit. The girl stepped in, followed by a large group of eleven year old boys and girls, and a sixteen year old Lord.

'You'll get your timetables in the morning, I think you've had enough excitement for one day, off to bed please. Girls, stair case on the left to your dormitories; boys on the right.' She said with a tone that leaked authority, but a very kind smile. The first years all but ran up the stairs, in excited little squeeks, all but one that is, Max stood there looking longingly towards the staircase. Charlus approached the boy, and kneeling down put a hand on Max's shoulder.

'What's wrong pal?' he asked.

'I didn't speak to any of them at the feast! What if the y don't like me? I'm not going to have any friends for my whole seven years here! I'm going to be that weird boy in the class, aren't I?' he said a mile-a-minute, not aware that his eyes were starting to become dangerously moist.

'Hey, I didn't speak to anyone but you either did I Max?' Not waiting for an answer Charlus continued. 'I tell you what; we'll always be friends, so we at least have on each?' Max nodded apparently not believing his luck. Charlus stood up, winked at max and waved his wand.

'You didn't say anything, do you really think I believe you did magic?' Max said.

'Well look over there' Charlus laughed pointing to the stairs.

Max's mouth dropped, as a large box came zooming towards the two. Charlus quickly caught the box, and opened it, pulling out twenty chocolate frogs. 'I tell you what you walk in with these, and I'm sure you'll make friends.' Charlus winked.

'Thanks!' Max squealed, picking up the sweets hungrily.

With another lazy wave of his wand, the sweets tied themselves together, forming a large stick like shape. Charlus handed it to him with a whispered 'Don't eat them all yourself, and you better hurry before that prefect comes and checks!'

Max ran up the stairs, stopping only at the first to turn around as if to say thanks, but Charlus sent him on his way. Charlus banished his box back to his trunk with a flick.

'That was a really nice thing you did there.' Came a soft voice that made Charlus jumped. Charlus turned around to see the face of the prefect that led them here. 'Is that your brother?' she asked Charlus.

'Nope, just a lost first year I met on the boats' Charlus laughed.

'Oh, well that was extremely kind, their isn't many who would do that for someone they just met, especially for a Muggleborn' she said in a surprised voice.

'Why what's wrong with Muggleborns?' Spat Charlus with a coldness that most people were shocked to believe he even possessed.

'N-nothing! I'm a Muggleborn myself! It's just although I love the wizarding world, some people don't like to talk to people who are Muggleborn.' She stated in a voice that was determined yet kind of apologizing.

'Ah I see, well I like people for their personality, not their blood' he said approaching her.

'Charlus Sparks. Call me Charlie' Charlus offered his hand to the redhead.

'Evans, Lily' she said with a soft smile, but suddenly her face dropped. 'Sparks, Charlus Sparks! As in the Lord' she asked hoarsely.

'Well yes bu-'

'Stay away from Marie, in sixth year, she's been fawning over you since last January, when you were in witch weekly.' She said, cutting him off.

'Thank you, that's very… kind Miss Evans' he smiled.

'Call me Lily' she blushed.

Charlus kissed her hand, span around and walked up the stairs to his bed, he barely managed to take off his boots before he was asleep.

LCSSBRLJPPPLCSSBRLJPPP LCSSBRLJPPPLCSSBRLJPPP LCSSBRLJPPPLCSSBRLJPPP

The next morning Charlus awoke to the sound of heavy breathing, and light snores. He clambered out of his bed and went to brush his teeth, walking toward the door that wasn't the entrance. As Charlus entered, he absently heard the shower being switched off, but he wasn't awake enough to pay much attention. Charlus was looking in the mirror as he saw the boy he met on the train walk out, Charlus hungrily looked over his body slyly. He wasn't toned, but he had a very nice body, he was only wearing a fluffy white towel, around his waist, Charlus' gaze finally reached the boys shoulders and he dropped his toothbrush.

Lupin seemed to have noticed he wasn't alone, and he made eye contact with their new room mate. 'Fuck' muttered the boy as he ripped his towel off and put it over his shoulder. Charlus was confused he thought this boy must have been abused? Who would cover their scars in favour of whipping out the crown jewels… Suddenly it clicked. He's a werewolf. Charlus being a platnumblood had of course been tutored from a young age about these things. It all seemed to make sense, why he looked ill on the train, why he smiled at the thought of being in his sixth year, his eyes that looked as though they should belong to an adult, who had a hard life.

'Werewolf, you're a werewolf.' Whispered Charlus.

'N-no I'm not' The boy tried to deny making his way to the door rather fast paced.

Charlus reached into his waistband, and pulled out his wand, quickly locking the door, and then sending a silent, silencio towards it.

'Yes you are Lupin' Charlus said calmly.

'Accio towel!' the towel came flying towards him and he caught it in his hand.

'Please, I'm not I swear to Merlin' the boy muttered, seeming to have already given up. Lupin fell to the floor, on his knees, his eyes downcast, as though he'd just been told his whole family had died. His head bowed as though he was expecting a killing curse to come towards him. Charlus conjured a robe and pulled it over the boy. Lupin seemed shocked, why wasn't this boy running, or screaming?

'I'm sure you didn't ask for the curse' Charlus muttered quietly, pulling him into a hug. Lupin appeared to break down, as though no one had ever hugged him before. 'I won't tell the boys in our room don't worry, but you shouldn't be so careless!' Charlus said in an oddly father-like tone.

Charlus didn't understand, he wasn't prejudiced, but he had been taught he was better than everyone (bar his parents), he seemed to have become a mother hen, since he entered the train, first the Muggleborn and now this werewolf.

'W-why?' croaked Lupin.

'Because although I imagine the staff or at least the headmaster knows you're a werewolf, we do share a room with a Black, you know the family that keep trying to pass muggle hunting and 'half-breed' hunting through the Wizengamot' Charlus said softly. Lupin was still crying and shaking. Standing up Charlus took Lupins robe off, Charlus ran a single finger over the scar. Charlus prodded at it with his wand, and Lupin screamed, flinching.

'Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you Lup-Remus, I promise' Charlus stated in a kind soothing tone. Charlus pulled Remus into another hug and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, in an attempt to calm him down. Remus slowly caught his breath back and smiled at the boy before him.

'I'm just gunna hide the scar for you; you don't want people to see this surely? I mean, it would be nice to go swimming this summer eh?' Charlus whispered.

'H-how?' Asked Remus.

Charlus didn't need to reply, he just moved his wand in a complicated motion, and listed an extremely long phrase in Latin under his breath. Slowly the scar seemed to shrink, the harsh bite mark, turning into a soft pink mark, slowly distorting into a short line.

'Sorry, I couldn't get rid of it, but I could disguise it as something else' Charlus said. Charlus unlocked the door, but kept the silencing charm on. Lupin just sat their dumbfounded.

'you seem like a good bloke L-Remus' Charlus said kindly, catching himself nearly calling him Remus.

'I wouldn't want someone to find out your secret, you'll have a hard enough time in life I imagine, without getting your NEWTs.'

Lupin stood up, apparently not noticing he was still naked, or not caring, he pulled Charlus into a kiss, not a friendly kiss you give to a relative – not even a kiss you'd give to a spouse, no this was a kiss that was full of thanks and lust. Suddenly Charlus was kissing back and groping Remus, he was lost in a blur of tastes aromas and colours. Arousal seemed to have overcome Charlus, as he stood there his boxer shorts tented, he broke the kiss.

Fuck what had he just done? This boy probably wasn't even gay, he'd just helped out a fellow dorm mate, and the boy had obviously thought he needed to repay him in somehow. No he wouldn't let that happen, he didn't do it for sexual favours, even though he wouldn't mind shagging Remus senseless, sometimes Charlus really hated teenage hormones.

'Thanks' came a broken croak.

'Don't worry about it Lupin, you thanked me enough' Charlus said with a wink, that wasn't to convincing due to the blushing face. Stupid blush always betraying me, Charlus thought annoyed.

'Yes erm, the boys know about my er 'Furry-little-problem' but thank you, you don't know how much this means to me'. He said, starting to cry again.

'Erm well, you're welcome' he replied, not knowing what to do, it's not like he could help him, how can you hug someone when your cocks harder than a house-elf's skull? 'Don't mention it' he finished lamely. As he was walking out the door, three boys came storming in, obviously hearing their friend in tears. Black, and his two friends jumped into the room. Looking at a crying Remus, who was still naked, and a aroused boy, it didn't take a genius to know what conclusion they were going to come to.

'You filthy bastard' screamed black as he jumped at Charlus, pinning him to the ground.

'No Sirius, it's not like that!' Called Remus.

Black started punching Charlus in the face repeatedly. Charlus was disorientated, was this why he was told to treat people as his lessers? If you're nice people hit you? Charlus absently noted a coppery taste in his mouth.

Remus couldn't believe it, the nicest thing that had ever happened to him, and now Sirius was beating him up, with a low growl Remus petrified Sirius. 'You fucking mutt! He isn't a RAPIST' Remus spat.

' I kind of kissed him, and well yes that's why he was aroused, it did get a bit erm, hot' he finished awkwardly. 'You fucking tit, he realised I'm a werewolf! And do you know what he did? He changed my scar! It's no longer a bite, Padfoot! It's just a normal scar that I could have got as a child! People won't be able to know I'm a werewolf! He did the kindest thing someone has ever done for me, and then you go and fucking hit him!'

Charlus was pinned down by a petrified Sirius Black, it wasn't Sirius' fault, Remus petrified him, with Charlus' wand to boot! Charlus could see the angered eyes of Blacks clearly soften as realization dawned onto him. Remus levitated Black off of him and into the corner where he performed a counter-curse. Charlus slowly stood up, and spat the blood that lingered in his mouth onto the floor.

'Thanks Remus, but Sirius was doing what he thought best, he was just being a good friend.' Charlus said with an indifference. Sirius just stared shocked, he knew platinumbloods, he should have been strangling Remus, and then killing Sirius for assaulting him. 'Sorry Sparks' Muttered Sirius.

'Don't worry black, I'm not going to be using any of those platnumblood Laws, Lupin is lucky to have you as a friend, but next time just tell me if you want to sit on my cock?' Charlus winked and sauntered out, much to a very-unlike-padfootness spluttering.

Charlus sat down on his bed, what the hell had happened to him, when did he become so horny all the time? He should have told black off! Not made innuendos! Hogwarts was changing him already; maybe just maybe he'd enjoy his time here.


	2. Tears

Charlus could hear a commotion in the bathroom, and didn't want to impose, he didn't know where this flirty side was coming out, having your own team of tutors really did make life a lot easier. Charlus quickly got himself dressed, after wandlessly using a cleaning charm, he would have summoned his wand from the bathroom, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Thankfully he was quite adapt at wandless magic. Charlus absently made his way down the tower, until he reached the first year dorm, knocking on their door he waited for someone to answer. After a short wait, Max came and opened the door. 'Hey Charlie!' The boy screamed jumping on him.

'Hey Max, er could I come in please' Charlus asked.

'Sure come in' Max smiled running over to his bed and clearly wanting Charlus to sit down on it, Charlus obliged.

'I see you're all up, and it's a Sunday so you have all day to explore Hogwarts!' Charlus laughed.

'Yeah, these are my roommates, Will, Sam, Mark and Jake' Max explained pointing to each.

'Ah hello boys.' Charlus said taking pity on the nervous first years.

'Are you the only Muggleborn?' Charlus asked Max

'Nope, Jake over there is too! He only lives a half an hour drive from my nans!' Max explained.

'Oh good, I tell you what, if you let me use your shower, mines er… indisposed, I'll teach you both some magic.' Charlus smiled, cleaning charms were ok, but it just wasn't the same.

'Deal' cried Jake and Max in unison.

'Hey what about us?' asked Will timidly.

'Oh yeah sorry, you two, but you must have seen more magic, it's much more overwhelming for them, but I don't see why not.'

All boys quickly agreed, so Charlus spent the next half an hour teaching them the levitation charm. 'Just you boys wait, you'll be the envy of all the first years, when you hit charms class!' Charlus complimented. The first year boys laughed, while blushing under the praise from such an older student. 'But I do have a secret to tell you' Charlus whispered, trying very hard to keep a serious face. All the first years leaned in eagerly.

'What's that' whispered Jake curiously.

'Well you see, you're clearly going to be very powerful wizards, each and every one of you!' – it wasn't a lie, they could be, but well magic was mostly about confidence and intention, so why shouldn't he help these kids? 'So the best way to learn with ease is to practice, practice and practice.' Charlus whispered.

Max let out an eye roll. 'Okay Charlie whatever you say.'

'Hey! I helped you lot out, know need to be rude Maxxy' Charlus pouted. 'Well I know where I'm not wanted, I'm just going to go grab a shower then.' Charlus said half laughing.

Ten minutes later Charlus re-entered the first years dorm, to see them all laughing playing exploding snap. Charlus walked over to Max, and whispered in his ear, Max's eyes glistened with mischief. As Charlus was walking out the door, he heard cries of 'Wingardium Leviosa', as pillows started to fly about the room hitting dormers. It's with a smile that Charlus thought to himself he'd have enjoyed being here as a first year. Charlus walked down into the common room, and as he was leaving the portrait hole he heard his named being called. Turning around Charlus saw Lily Evans walking over.

'Hey Charlu-'

'Call me Charlie'

'Charlie… Would you like to come to breakfast with me' She asked blushing

'Sure' he answered. The walk to the Great Hall went by in a comfortable silence, as they sat down at the breakfast table Charlie turned to Lily and asked her something he'd been wondering since the stairways. 'Why is everyone staring at me?' he whispered.

'Well Charlie, your quite er… Handsome, you are Witch Weekly's number one most eligible bachelor!' she replied with yet another blush.

'Yes but I'm gay Lily, surely these girls realise that?' he asked concerned.

Lily's face seemed to fall, so the rumours were right, all the girls in Hogwarts refused to believe it, he was much too handsome to like men, with a sigh Lily thought to herself what a waste. 'Oh well, I always wanted a gay best friend' she winked at him.

'Ah, and I always wanted a ginger one! It appears we have quite the solution here eh?' Charlie laughed. And so breakfast went with Lily and Charlie talking about this and that, gossip from the school, and finally, the Marauders.

'Yes well, they'll hex anyone on sight, and are the biggest prats in this school! Especially Black and Potter!' Lily moaned.

'I don't know Lily, they all seem alright, and you have to admit they're all quite good looking, even Pettigrew, in a sweet way.' Charlie shrugged.

Lily couldn't help it, she laughed. She laughed so hard, she fell to the floor and was genuinely rolling on the floor with laughter. Charlus looked around unsure what to do, feeling some eyes on him, he turned around and saw every single teacher staring at him and Lily, they all seemed to have looks of shock on their face. A good five minutes later, Lily sobered up and sat back on the bench.

'Oh god you are gay! I thought you might be at least Bi. Oh well, at least you're easy on the eyes.' Lily shrugged.

'Oh did you have a crush on me? Lord Sparks, Biggest Bender of Hogwarts?' Charlie snickered.

'No' Lily denied.

'Lies! Fair maiden, does one know how many times you've blushed speaking to me?' Charlie jested.

'Yes well, hush.' Lily told him, going back to her breakfast.

Lily and Charlie spent the remainder of the breakfast swapping banter, and bonding. Charlus was very happy, although at first Lily had approached him for what he guessed must have been hopes of a romance, they were becoming fast friends. But all too soon there breakfast, was interrupted as the Marauders sat in the seats opposite.

'Go out with me Lily?' asked James, eyes glazed over.

'No Potter you pig!' Screeched Lily.

'Please' James begged.

'No potter I er, I have a boyfriend!' Lily lied.

'Do you? Who, I'll kill him!' James muttered aloud, apparently accidentally.

'Erm, well it's Lord Sparks here' Lily said pleading with Charlus silently.

'Is it?' Said James, glaring at Charlus.

'Yes' sniffed Charlus, in his best, im-better-than-you monotone.

'I don't believe you, you're gay!' bellowed Black in shock.

'Really? Never heard of a bisexual?' questioned Charlus.

Black started to glare daggers. 'Really? Kiss Lily then.' He said all to triumphantly.

Lily didn't even have time to react as Charlus picked her up, and snogged her senseless. Their lips touching at first, and Charlus licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lily seemed to have realised what was going on, she opened her eyes, and saw him wink. Their kiss went on and on, with James crushing his bread roll, and Sirius' mouth apparently acting as a fly trap.

The hall was silent as everyone their stared wide-eyed. Everyone, and that means everyone knew the Potter Heir, was in love with Lily. Charlus turned back to Lily after looking around the hall. 'Sorry Lily it would appear Black was right.' Charlus said grabbing his crotch. 'One hundred per cent gay.' He smiled, sitting back down.

Suddenly the whole Hall was in pales of laughter at the boys antics. That is everyone but James who looked confused, and Sirius Black, who looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. 'What can't the ickle Marauders, take a prank themselves?' Teased Charlus. The teasing seeming to make Sirius Black regain his mind. 'Oh Sparks, it's on.' He smiled.

'Good luck.' Charlus said, walking out of the room. He had some exploring to do!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Charlus was flaked out in his bed, he'd had a long say exploring the castle, inside and out, and well quite frankly getting lost. It was with ease that Charlie drifted off to sleep that night.

Charlie awoke to shouts. The dorm was in a state of panic. Screams and laughter rang through his ears. Quickly hopping out of bed Charlie looked around to see four boys having that appeared to have had a friendly duel. Pettigrew was floating in the air, suspended by an invisible hand apparently giving him a wedgy. Blacks hair was blue, Potters glasses were stuck to the back of his head, and Remus appeared to be fighting of a pair of dirty socks from strangling him. It was with great pleasure that Charlie summoned his camera and took pictures, before taking pity and reversing the hexes and charms, well on Remus Pettigrew, and Potter.

Charlus climbed back into bed intent on having five minutes of rest before he got ready when Sirius Black stormed over.

'Sparks please revers me hair' he pouted, jumping on the bed.

'Now Black really, if you wanted to get into my bed, you should have just asked' Charlie teased.

'Well what? No I meant? My hair!' Sirius sputtered.

With a flick of his wand and a roll of his eyes, Charlus reversed the charm on Sirius' hair. 'Honestly black, are you always such a whiney bitch?' Charlie teased. And that was it three quarters of the Marauders broke into laughter.

'I don't whine like a bitch! It's my hair, surely you can tell good hair when you see it' Sirius said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yes it's ok I guess.' Charlus brushed off.

'Well erm, look thanks for fixing my hair, but erm, sorry about yesterday.' Sirius Said.

Sirius extended his hand, 'Mates?' he asked.

'Call me Charlie, although I'm not opposed to mating with you' Charlie winked. 'Although I think James Peter and Remus are much more good looking, but I 'spose I'll have to get what I'm given!' Charlie added as an afterthought.

Charlie and the Marauders were officially friends. Walking down to breakfast James turned to Charlie. 'Charlie why did you kiss Lily, I mean your gay right, why would you do that?'

'James I'm sorry if I upset you mate, me and Lily were just joking about, she has a sense of humour as well you know.' Charlie said.

'Ok erm ok, do you think you could put in a good word for me?' James asked in a small hopeful voice.

'Of course mate, don't worry I'll invite her over to our dorm, how can I help it if you've got your top off, and you're polishing your broom, I mean anyone is going to find that sexy' Charlie replied.

'Thanks mate' James said sincerely even if he was blushing.

September disappeared in laughter, friendship, homework, a few pranks, and Charlus helping Max and his friends with their homework, oh and let's not forget Charlie's flirting with everyone that has a pulse, although he did get a week's worth of detention with McGonagall, but it was worth it.

It was in Charms one day in early November when Charlie was chatting away to Lily, they had both mastered the 'Aguamenti' charm. It's my birthday in one week Lily, Please just give James a chance! Please Lily for me, even if it is for my own perverseness, I mean seriously Lils that boy has the body of a god!' Charlie whined for about the eighth time.

'No I will not date Potter!' Lily said folding her arms.

'Lily please as a birthday present for me?' Charlie pouted, fluttering his eyelids.

'No.'

'Please?'

'No'

'Please?'

'no'

'Please!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes'

'NO CHARLUS SPARKS!'

'Yes'

'No'

'No

'Yes'

'yes! Thanks Lils. We all know once you've said something you'll do it.'

'How did I not see that coming? I grew up with a sibling for petesake!' Lily moaned.

'It won't be that bad.'

'Yes it will. This weekend we'll go to Hogsmeade, he will not hold my hand, he will not kiss me, and he will definitely not play pranks.' Lily Stated.

'Yes ma'am' replied Charlus cheekily.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

'Charlie's birthday is only next Wednesday! We need to do something, he'll be of age guys! Seventeen' Stated Sirius

'Yes but he'd been of age since his parents died Sirius' replied Remus.

'Doesn't matter moony, c'mon it's an important birth-'

'Talking about me are we' Charlie said as he entered his dorm, pretending not to have heard it. 'All good things I hope' he added as an afterthought whilst fluttering his eyelids.

'Oh get over yourself Charlie.' James said.

'Oh Jamesy baby you wound me! I thought we were going to be together!' Charlie pouted

'No I like girls Charlie, you're such a perv!' James said grinning.

Charlie sauntered over to James. 'I may be a perv but I'm a brilliant friend!' Charlie grinned.

James just raised an eyebrow. 'Yes Charlie, you're amazing and you've got a bigger ego then Padfoot'.

'Fine don't worry then.' Charlie said in a sing-song voice.

'Fine tell me' James said in an exasperated tone of voice.

'I got you a date' Charlie smiled.

'Look I know your mates with Evans, but she will go out with me one day, so until then I don't need you finding me pity dates!' James drawled for what felt like the one hundredth time.

'Oh but it is with Evans!' Charlie laughed.

Silence entered the dorm. Shock and disbelief on every single persons face. 'Of course there are rules, no handholding or kissing or pranking, but I called it as my birthday present, no need to thank me' charlie said, acting bored.

'EVANS! A DATE WITH THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL! I HAVE A DATE WITH EVANS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!' James cheered, sweeping Charlie into a 'manly' hug.

'Yes well it's a birthday present James, so you owe me.' Charlie said waiting for him to take the bait.

'Anything' breathed James.

'Really James, you just said anything to Charlie, the biggest perv to walk Hogwarts… Silly boy, and you call yourself a Marauder' tutted Sirius playfully.

James paled and gulped; eyes wide.

'Well anything you say'. Charlie walked over to James.

James was frozen, what had he done.

With a flick of his wand James was floating in the air. ' I'd like to redeem that anything now.' Stated Charlie with a feral grin. James was soon levitating in just his boxers. Charlie set him down on the bed face down. James let out a whimper. 'Oh for heavens sake James, I'm not going to rape you, I just want to feel your bum.' And with the Charlie greedily started to molest James' cheeks.

'Such a waste, the best bum in Hogwarts, bar my own of course, belongs to a straight male' Charlie sighed.

'Oi' cried Sirius in indignation.

'Well yours is Sixth Sirius' Sang Charlie.

'Sixth!' Asked Sirius.

'Yup, James is number one, Remus number two, that Ravenclaw is number three, that Diggory from Hufflepuff, Amos is it? Well anyways he's number four, Pete here is number five, and you Sirius, are number six.' Stated Charlie with ease.

James had apparently got dressed. 'Sorry pads, my bum is better than yours, and I'll have a date with Evans!' Said James with a silly grin on his face. Remus and Peter were in silent giggles.

'Whatever prongs, and you better start calling her Lily if you're going to marry her!' snapped Sirius.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

It was Saturday, the day was here, Hogsmeade weekend. Charlie had been telling Lily she had perceived ideas of what Pot-James, was like, apparently he was loyal, brave, honest, and of course had the best bum in Hogwarts. Ok Lily wouldn't deny the last one, but still she had a plan to find out if this was true. Lily walked down to the common room to find James there with a bouquet of Tulips – Her favourite, obviously Charlie had told him.

'For you' Said James with a stupid grin on his face.

'Thanks' Said Lily, taking them and smiling, she didn't care if she didn't like Pott-James, she's a girl, and girls like flowers. 'Shall we go then?' She asked. It was in a strange silence that they made it to Hogsmeade. James led her to a café not on the main street, she didn't even know it exsisted, to be fair she'd not ventured to much, not in these times.

'Tea please' she said to the waiter.

'I'll have a butterbeer please' said James.

Once their drinks arrived they sat there in silence, and just drank. 'Why did you agree to go out with me E-Lily?' Asked James not being able to remain silent anymore.

'Because I'm doing one of my best friends a favour Pot-James' Stated Lily.

'Oh.' Said James slightly hurt.

It was when Lily saw James' face that she felt bad, maybe Charlie was right? Maybe he had grown up. Conversation somehow appeared out of no whereand had reverted to common ground – Charlie.

'And then Charlie turned Sirius' hair invisible, and he screamed!' Laughed James.

Lily couldn't help it, she laughed, and then she smiled. They looked into one anothers eyes, and Lily couldn't deny he was handsome, well spoken, and a gentlemen. But to see if he is who Charlie thinks he is Lily thought to herself, and it was at this point in time that Lily decided to bring out her Slytherin side.

Walking down the street Lily turned to James.

'You know what James, you're not as bad as I thought'. Stated Lily absentmindedly.

'Thanks, and your eyes are just as beautiful as I remember' James grinned.

'Thank you' Lily blushed.

'James would you want to be my boyfriend?' She asked pretending to be timid.

'Yes' James Breathed. 'More than anything'

'Leave Charlie Sparks alone, be civil, but I don't want you to be friends with him, and i'll date you'.

James' eyes turned cold, 'I apparently got you wrong as well Evans, I thought you were kind and sweet, you're a heartless bitch.'

Lilys eyes widened, Charlie had been right, he was loyal, how had she not seen that side to him?

'James you moron! I wanted to test you, you've been in lov-infatuated with me since second year, I needed to make sure you were what Charlie said you were'. James didn't have time to reply because Lily initiated a kiss. There wasn't tongues, but it was still the best kiss James had ever had.

'Oh, er- yeah I knew that' shrugged James.

'Whatever Potter' said Lily, her eyes glistening with laughter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Charlie knew he was right, he was always right, a perfect couple they made indeed, to be fair it was now Tuesday and they had had one date, but watching them both blush as he teased them he knew it would be love soon. It was with a smile that Charlie slept that night.

Charlie as usual woke to shouting, although this time it was all four Marauders and Lily around his bed, Singing Happy Birthday. Charlus sat up and smiled at them all.

'Well open the presents then!' Screamed James and Sirius in unison.

'ok ok c'mon boys let a fella breathe!' Charlie Jested. Charlie eagerly jumped out of his bed, and went to the centre of the room, where a fairly large pile of presents lay.

'This ones from me' Said Remus with a sheepish smile.

Charlie took no time to unwrap his present. It was just an envelope. 'Thanks' Charlie smiled, not sure what it was, but it was bad manners to do nothing.

'Oh honestly Charlie, Lily's in the room, it's got a concealing charm on it!' barked Sirius, and with a wave of his wand, the envelope changed into parchment.

Charlie blushed. He never blushed! Remus had got him a Year supply to play wizard! 'I always knew you were a perverted beast' shouted Charlie as he jumped on Remus and began to snog him, quite passionately. The Marauders weren't fazed by this as it happened regularly, everyone knew that Charlie was a flirt. He and Remus always kissed. And Sirius and Charlie sometimes pretended to perv on one another, it was normal.

'Yes, well Happy Birthday.' Said Remus blushing due to the audience.

'Mine next!' Chirped Lily happily. Handing Charlie a large rock. Suddenly the rock turned into a bowl and filled up wth water, inside held a miniature Hogwarts. A lily petal turned into a goldfish. 'Wow' Breathed Charlus. 'It's beautiful Lily Thank you'. Peter passed Charlus his next present. 'It's from me' peter said.

Charlus unwrapped it to find the biggest bar of Honeydukes chocolate, he'd ever seen. 'You're always giving Max your sweets so I figured I'd better get you some' said Peter.

James handed Charlie James' gift. The wrapping paper revealed what look liked a book, he opened it to realise it was a hinged picture frame, it appeared as though it was charmed to change picture display. There was a pictures of: Charlie and Lily, Charlie and Remus snogging, Peter and Charlie Arm wrestling, Max and Charlie laughing, James running away from Charlie, a picture of all the Marauders plus Charlie, and last but not least, a picture of James' beautiful bum.

'It's beautiful, thank you James.' Charlus smiled staring at it.

'Yes my bum is very beautiful' James winked.

'Oh hush James, and Charlie please don't feed his ego' Lily laughed.

'Save the best to last' said Sirius handing Charlie a tightly wrapped package.

Charlie unwrapped it to find a pair of what looked like Sirius' boxers. 'Well I figured you're always staring at mine you must want them'. Winked Sirius.

Charlie roared with laughter as a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs fell out of the boxer shorts. Suddenly the handcuffs transformed into a gold wristwatch, with planets and stars somehow used to tell the time. 'I know you're not a traditionalist, but well you didn't have anyone to get you a coming of age watch' muttered Sirius.

Charlus stared it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. 'Thanks Siri, that was very sweet of you' And then Charlus cried. He cried because he had friends who cared, but mainly he cried because his parents weren't here for him, his parents weren't perfect, but who is?

Once Charlus had sorted himself out he walked down to The great hall where he met Max who also had a gift for him. 'It's a cake! My nan baked it for you, mainly for your birthday, but I told her how much you had helped me.' Max grinned.

Lessons passed in a blur of laughter, and before Charlus knew it he was in his dormitory getting changed into some jeans and a hoody. He walked down to the common room, but couldn't find his friends, oh well the gifts were great what more could he ask for? He slowly walked up to his dorm with a smile on his face. As he entered he heard a Roar of 'surprise' As the marauders and Lily were somehow there.

'Hurry up' Screamed Padfoot!


End file.
